A Merry Shinzo Christmas
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: The Shinzo gang is celebrating Christmas, the problem? Mushra has only five days to get the perfect gift for a perfect someone. Who is it? Read and find out. R&R!
1. Five Days Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Shinzo, that's the sad part; I do own a couple of characters though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Five Days before Christmas

"Sago, I need help!" Mushra yelled.

"Help on what?"

"I forgot to get presents," the flame enterrean whispered.

"Go to a store and buy gifts, or you could make some."

"Oh great, you're a huge help Sago, I'm trying to impress a very important girl!"

"Good luck with that then, Mushra." Sago then left and Mushra went to the kitchen swiftly. Upon seeing the giant yellow furred cat Mushra grinned a little.

"Hey Kutal, do you know how to get a gift?" half muttering to himself, Kutal managed to spit the words out.

"Get the person mistletoe or something…….," The feline said quickly, then went back to his recipe, "Let's see……one teaspoon of vanilla…." Walking out of the kitchen Mushra met Yakumo and Binka putting up Christmas decorations. He was about to ask when Mushrambo dragged him out of the area and into his room.

"Mushra, do you know how, no, what I can get Yakumo for a gift?"

"Uh, A ring?"

"Thanks, Mushra." The legendary enterrean pushed Mushra out into the hallway and shut the door. 'What can I get her for a present?' Mushra thought calmly, walking up and down the hallway. 'Wait, I know!' He quickly stormed into a different room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know the chapter was short, but I felt lazy doing it, I promise longer and better chapters through out the story.


	2. Shopping Enterreans

Disclaimer: See first chapter 

Note: I know the chapter titles stinks; the dates aren't exact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Shopping Enterreans

"Okay, guys, time to go shopping," said Sago, "and remember, we all have to meet back here in one hour." Mushra, Mushrambo, and Kutal, all nodded in agreement then the friends parted their separate ways.

"Let's see, what can make a perfect gift?" Mushra asked himself, looking around the mall. "Perfume store….book store….flower store….shoe store….wait, a flower store!" He rushed in quickly with a small grin on his face.

"A ring….what could be perfect?" Mushrambo looked at the shiny collection under the glass case.

"Sir would you like the new rings?" the clerk asked.

"Do you have an aquamarine colored gemstone ring?"

"Yes we do, the new set just arrived yesterday and we're running out in stock, but you're lucky, we have six rings left." The clerk walked over to where the rings were being held.

"How much are they?" Mushrambo asked curiously.

"About 500-1000$, our lowest price ever."

"I'll take…….those two rings," he pointed then said, "and can you put them in fine looking ring boxes?"

"Right away, sir." Mushrambo thought _'I hope those rings work'_

The water entterean Sago walked around thinking _'Where is that store?'_ He then spotted the artillery store and ran in to avoid getting hit by the water guns. A women standing at the counter eyed Sago curiously before she spoke.

"What do you need, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Whoever wears a helmet and a cape is a kid because they always want to act like a superhero."

"I'm not a-never mind. Where can I find the newest hand cannon?"

"Section three," the lady said, then pointed, "I wonder why a kid needs the newest cannon." Sago ignored the lady and walked over to the section cautiously.

"Uncle Kutal, why did we leave Estee at home?" asked Ren.

"So we don't spoil the surprise."

"But what surprise are we making?" asked Ren's twin brother Sen.

"It's going to be something good." The feline answered.

"Can you tell us?" Ren asked.

"No, I can't tell you."

"Please, Uncle Kutal,"said Sen.

"It is going to be the same answer, no." The twins ran in front of Kutal and attempted to push him back.

"We won't let you go until you say what the surprise is," they both said in unison.

"Fine the surprise is…..no." Kutal charged past the kittens and headed for the supermarket.

"We have to find out what the secret is, Sen"

"I agree, Ren, I've got a plan." As the kittens discussed the plans the giant cat walked out from the store eating a hamburger.

"Ren, Sen, let's go, the hour is up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you guys have any funny humor, I'd be glad to take the requests, just put them in your reviews.


	3. Christmas Morning

Since my mom took me to different places for the last couple of days I couldn't update, so I'll just fast forward the story to Christmas day. I'm really sorry if you guys wanted to see what happened before Christmas, but it wasn't me, blame my mom!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter3:

Christmas Morning

Mushra awoke light-headed on the date in which everybody liked. Christmas! He rushed out into the living room where the evergreen tree full of decorations was standing.

"All Right presents!" The enterrean then sat down and started grabbing his gifts. The others rushed down the hallway and started unwrapping presents as quick as Mushra.

"I got a new hand cannon! Thanks, Sago, you're the best!" Binka yelled in delight.

"I got a new doll! Thank you Ren, thank you Sen!" Estee then hugged her brothers so tight that the kittens almost choked just to get air.

"Let's see what I got," Kutal said in excitement, "a scarf, mittens, a new sweater….what a minute….nobody gave me food!"

"Cool, I got a new cape and helmet, thanks Yakumo!"

"You're welcome, Sago. Thanks for the ring Mushrambo, it's perfect."

"No, I should thank you for getting me a new sword."

Everybody got into the Christmas spirit. As Mushra played around with his new staff the others got to their businesses. Yakumo, Binka, and Kutal got breakfast and food for dinner going. Sago went into his room to try on his new cape, and Mushrambo went into the backyard to test his new blade. Things got even busier when breakfast was done.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Binka yelled.

"Hurry up or the food'll get cold!" Kutal yelled.

"Kutal, the food is not going to get cold, we just cooked it," Yakumo told the cat. Mushrambo and Mushra rushed in while Sago was nowhere to be found. Just then the water enterrean jumped in and landed straight in Mushra's seat.

"What the—Sago, get out of my seat!"

"You didn't sit here and I sat first so it's officially mine."

"No it isn't, you get out of that chair or I'll--!"

"Mushra, please don't resort to violence," Yakumo told him in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, eat you bacons, sausage, and eggs mister!" Binka yelled as support. _'Why is everybody taking his side…? Man, I hope this_ _Christmas will get better as the day passes by…..'_ Mushra thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's the chapter...R&R!


	4. Joy to the World, Friends are Coming!

I'm really sorry if my chapters are that short, please forgive me, I'll try to make the last two chapters as long as possible! I also know that the titles to my chapters aren't very good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4:

Joy to the World, Friends are Coming!

"I'll get the door!" Binka yelled as she ran for the door. She opened it to find the people the group had invited over.

"Binka!" yelled a boy of about the age of 15, he had soft brown hair and the same colored eyes.

"Suga!" Binka then went into a full tackle charge hug that brought the kid down.

"Emily, Ikiru, Shibaru, glad of you to come!" yelled Kutal in a joyful voice.

"Hello Kutal, we're glad we can come too," Ikiru replied.

"Yeah, wait, where's Mushrambo?" asked Shibaru.

"Is Mushrambo here guys?" Emily asked in a sort of quick voice.

"Yeah, he's in his room, but I'm not sure you should bother him, he had his door locked," Mushra answered.

"That's all I needed to hear." Emily then dashed out of the area and headed straight for Mushrambo's door. Everybody looked down the hallway to see the girl getting ready to charge.

"I think Emily had a little too much of her strength drinks today…..." Shibaru said quickly.

"Wait, then you mean…?" Yakumo asked quickly. They all nodded quickly as Mushrambo opened the door.

"Wha--Emily's h--!" The rest of the gang evacuated out of the area before the enterrean warrior could get his hand on them.

"Okay, guys, let's give them some presents," Suga said as he drew out a red packaged gift. Everybody started exchanging, unwrapping, and smiling at the little gifts they were holding. As Suga and Shibaru wrestled over the Christmas cookies and Emily was talking to Mushrambo, Ikiru put on a small smile, but it faded away quickly. Suddenly, a delightful cry rang down the hall.

"Thanks you Mushrambo, I love it, thank you!"

"I can see Emily is extremely happy." Everybody else nodded in agreement with Suga.

"Wait a minute, where's Sago?" Yakumo yelled quickly, just noticing that the enterrean was gone.

"You're right, I haven't seen him at all today," Shibaru said in agreement.

"Sago, where do you think he is?" Mushra asked.

"That little rascal, I think he's at a restaurant…." Kutal started drooling at the thought of food. Mushra then smacked him on the head with the palm of his hand.

"Is that all you ever think about, Kutal, food?"

"Sorry, if I can't help myself to that fact!"

"Guys…."

"Think of something different then!"

"Guys…"

"I can't, I'm too hungry!"

"You ate a piece of our spare roast beef moments ago!"

"Guys!" Binka yelled. The cry caught their attention. "Ikiru is trying to talk!"

"Thanks you Binka," Ikiru said in a soft voice, "Well, I've found Sago, but….." Binka looked over her shoulder and her face turned stone cold.

"G-Guys, I don't like where this is going…." Shibaru said quickly.

"Sago….he's going…..to pay!" Binka said in anger.

"What, he's going to pay? With what, money, jewels, food?" Kutal asked.

"Kutal, she means he's going to pay as in…" Yakumo tried to explain.

"I still don't get it."

"She means he's going to pay, as in angry or revenge situation pay!" Mushra yelled from irritation. Binka then went into her room and grabbed her new cannon and stormed outside muttering,

"Sago is dead for not forgetting his old habits and ways!"

"Binka, wait, but you don't know where he--!" Yakumo told her.

"Yes I do, Yakumo, I saw from Ikiru's device!"

"Binka, wait, you don't even remember the—oof!" Ikiru tripped on her feet as she ran out the door. As she fell she was caught by somebody. As she looked up she could see it was Mushra.

"Th-Thank you, Mushra."

"I'm glad I caught you in time." Then Mushra's heart started beating, and he stood there like he was out cold, blushing.

"Mushra?"

"I've got to go!" He hoisted her up and then fled from the scene.

"Sago!" Binka charged straight through the doors of the Micano Hotel with a fury.

"Wha--Binka?" Sago yelled in astonishment.

"Yeah, it's me, now here's my other present!" She shouldered her cannon and took aim.

"I'm sorry, they just had--!" It was too late; Binka shot the cannon as Sago started running. Sago ran for his life, but unfortunately the ammo from the cannon were heat seeking missiles. The missiles exploded and luckily Sago survived with the rest of the others in the hotel. Binka then charged after him and sat in front of him, perching her cannon in a ready stance.

"Binka, I'm sorry, I'm just really sorry, don't kill me now, and if you don't kill me, don't send me to the hospital!"

"Hmmmm…..all right." She lowered her cannon.

"Let's go home, Binka."

"You did what Binka?" Suga yelled.

"Blew up a hotel."

"Do you know how much money is used to build a hotel?" Shibaru yelled as backup to Suga.

"Hundr--!"

"Mushra's missing!" Kutal yelled.

"What?"

"He went somewhere," Ikiru answered, "he'll be back soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's the almost last chapter. Man, I wished it could be longer, but Christmas is over so I have to finish up this holiday story quick. Hope you guys liked it, R&R!


	5. Midnight Blossoms

The last chapter…..well, thanks for reviewing everybody! Oh yeah, if I didn't describe the other characters well here's the description: 

Suga: sandy brown hair, his eyes are the same color, body is sorta like Mushrambo's

Shibaru: blonde hair, blue eyes, body is about the same as Suga's

Emily: Well, ask Mushrambolover, she knows

Ikiru: raven colored hair, green eyes, body is like Yakumo's

Ok, I'll quit talking onto the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5:

Midnight Blossoms

"Hey guys, it's so beautiful!" yelled Yakumo as the whole gang stared up at the sky. They we're watching the Christmas fireworks in the front lawn of the house.

"Yeah, if only we had something to record this!" Binka yelled in excitement.

"Hey, we're spending time with our friends, isn't that right Mushrambo?" Emily was clutching Mushrambo's arm like they we're a newly married couple.

"Yeah, it is…." Suddenly a yell could be heard from the backyard.

"Kutal, don't go eating all the cookies!"

"I'm hungry!"

"You just ate at dinner!"

"I'm still hungry, I can't help it!" Everybody face went blank as they heard the cries ringing through their ears.

"I think we should ignore all of that commotion in the backyard….," Suga said quickly, then returned his gaze to the sky.

"Augh, I hate it when this happens! I forgot my hoverboard!" Mushra yelled. He ran like he was running for his life, desperately getting to the place he was looking for. Seeing the group ahrad he put a grin on his face.

'Hey, guys!" They all looked at him, a few of them waved; they all turned back to stare at the fireworks booming in the sky. He stopped running right in front of Ikiru, panting for air.

"Mushra, are you okay?" The shy girl asked.

"I'm okay, I guess…."

"You look like you ran a mile!"

"I said I'm okay, anyway here." The flame enterrean handed her the small packaged gift he was holding.

"Th-Thank you, Mushra, that's so very kind of you." Ikiru opened it and gasped at the gift inside. It was a glass ball filled with flowers of rare beauty, and inside, nestled in the flowers was a beautiful girl with angel wings.

"M-Mushra, this is so beautiful! This must have cost you a fortune! Why would you spend so much money for me!" She then felt herself being pulled and in another second she was in an embrace.

"Ikiru, there are some things that can be explained….there are some things that can't." Ikiru stood there staring at the colorful blossoms blooming in the sky, then fading. She then hugged Mushra back.

"I guess this Christmas will be in my memory forever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is the last chapter! I hope you guys liked it! And so ends this holiday story, I hope you guys all have a Happy New Year!


	6. Sequel News NOT CHAPTER

Attention to all the readers who read this story:

I am planning on making two sequels (maybe) to this story, _A Merry Shinzo Christmas_. One, of course, will be set before and during Christmas, and this time I'll try and make it there in time. The other will be set for New Years/ Chinese New Year (Just so you know, the NY and CNY are going to be in the same story except two halves). Anyway, just wait, I'll have them out as soon as I can.

**Update 12/9/06: I've just posted the first chapter of the Shinzo holiday story up. Um, thought you guys would like to know…**

-**_Kari Mezmaru_**


End file.
